


一日为师

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 11





	一日为师

新来的小徐老师年轻帅气，又很会穿衣服，不管做什么看上去都酷酷的。据说小徐老师以前当过练习生，差点就第一梯队出道了，结果因为严重的腰伤不得不放弃出道的计划，退而求其次来当了舞蹈老师。  
好可惜，但是也好幸运，不然身为爱豆的小徐老师不可能像现在这样无所顾忌地和他谈恋爱。  
————想到这里金珉奎心里总是甜丝丝的。他原本以为小徐老师唯独对自己冷淡是因为讨厌，经人提点后才发现老师是容易害羞的性格，明明就很喜欢却偏要故意躲着。  
在一个月黑风高的夜晚，练习生里的主妇担当金珉奎在打扫练习室时恰巧遇上了回来拿东西的小徐老师。老师看见他也在，又摆出那副冷淡的表情，无视他就要往里走。  
金珉奎也不知道怎么的，突然就有了勇气迎上去，长腿一迈就挡住老师的去路。  
“那个，徐老师…我有话对你说…”  
这便是一切的开始了。

“老师，现在可以吗？”  
年轻的小徐老师环抱着胳膊没有说话，眼神不自然地看向别处，巴掌大的小脸红成一片。  
小徐老师脸皮子薄，这副神情就等于是默认了。  
金珉奎立刻满怀感激地吻上去，仔细地品尝小徐老师的口舌，像在品尝美味的珍馐。  
“嗯嗯…唔…”啧啧的水声和小徐老师暧昧的呜咽回荡在空荡荡的练习室里，震得金珉奎的鼓膜痒痒的。  
一直到小徐老师手脚扑腾着要挣脱，金珉奎才舍得放开他。小徐老师接吻时不会换气，每次都把自己憋得满面通红。  
金珉奎去脱小徐老师的衣服，却被挡了一下。  
“还是算了，会被发现的…”小徐老师揪着衣领的样子倒像是在邀请。  
金珉奎转而去脱他的裤子，“每次都这么说，哪次被发现了？”  
小徐老师羞得说不出话。小徐老师害羞的时候最没有抵抗力，你想对他做什么都可以。  
金珉奎单膝跪下去帮他的小徐老师口交，细致地舔、用力地吮吸，再加上轻轻地啃咬。小徐老师靠在扶杆上颤抖，咬着手指忍得很辛苦。  
练习室的门上开了一个小窗，如果这时有人经过再恰巧往里看了一眼，那么就能看见一个年轻好看的黑发男子眯着眼色气地咬着手指。  
“珉、珉奎啊…”小徐老师哭唧唧地小声喊着他的名字来求饶，“要射了…不要了…”  
金珉奎一边用力吮吸，一边退出来。被舔得水光澜澜的阴茎脱离开嘴巴的时候发出一声响亮的“啵”，臊得小徐老师耳朵快着火。  
金珉奎又顺着舔上去，小徐老师很默契地撩起衣服，用嘴咬住衣摆，湿着眼框看金珉奎品尝自己的身体。  
灵巧的舌头先是舔过凸起的耻骨，然后来到凹下去的腰线，游走过薄薄的腹肌向上，路过瘦得有些明显的肋骨，最后来到胸前的两颗红豆。小徐老师今天穿的衬衣不太柔软，舞蹈的动作又很激烈，胸前的两粒乳头早就被磨得红肿不堪，金珉奎只是亲了一下就听到小徐老师甜甜的哼唧声。  
一想到小徐老师白天是以这样淫荡又敏感的状态给他们上课，金珉奎下身就硬得快爆炸。金珉奎暂时将欲望发泄在口上，狠狠地欺负两颗淫荡的小豆豆。小徐老师腿软得快站不住，靠腰间那双大手支持着才勉强站立。  
“老师的这里好像比下面还敏感…像女孩子一样，”金珉奎望进他水汪汪的双眼里，“好可爱，比女孩子还可爱。”  
恼羞成怒的小徐老师拿衣服盖住金珉奎的眼睛，“不许瞎说…想和女孩子做的话就别找我。”  
金珉奎连忙道歉，道歉的方法是上面下面一起刺激，让小徐老师娇喘着到达高潮。  
“舒服吗？老师？”金珉奎嬉皮笑脸地问，把手上粘稠的精液抹到小徐老师的臀部上揉搓。  
老师哪里还说得出话，喘息着颤抖，黑色的发丝微微拂动。  
趁着老师还软绵绵的全无抵抗力，金珉奎的手指游走到了小徐老师的臀缝间，找了个角度就要刺进去。  
“等一下…”小徐老师赶忙按住金珉奎的手，脸红扑扑的，“那个，我包里有、有润滑剂…”  
金珉奎愣住了。  
小徐老师支支吾吾地解释到：“之前两次，不是都做得很吃力吗…我想着用那个可能会好一些……呀…你笑什么嘛…”  
金珉奎的脸上挂着无比真挚幸福的微笑，“没什么，只是有点开心。”  
他的小徐老师原来这么想和他做爱，润滑剂都随身带着，是连上课时都在想这种事吗？金珉奎越想越快乐，直起身子给了小徐老师一个蜻蜓点水的吻。  
金珉奎连拿润滑剂时都不舍得放开徐老师，一手揽着那细细的腰，伸出长长的胳膊用另一只手去够被放在角落里的帆布袋。打开一看，有老师的手机、钱包、青蛙钥匙扣还有方方正正的纸巾，蓝紫色的润滑剂小瓶子就羞涩地躺在那包纸巾旁边。  
让他有些意外的是，润滑剂居然使用过。他抬头有些玩味地望向小徐老师，后者已经熟成一颗大番茄。  
“有、有在家里自己用过…只用了一点啦…”小徐老师欲盖弥彰地转移话题，“快点啦，到底做不做了嘛…”  
金珉奎觉得现在自己就是世界上最幸福的人。他让小徐老师转过去扶着杆子，小徐老师还附赠给他一个异常色气的姿势，腰背塌成一条性感的弧线，宽大的衬衣刚好遮住撅起来的臀部，羞涩又期待地等着金珉奎临幸。  
这个姿势看上去有点像舞蹈热身时的开背，以前小徐老师经常帮他们做的那个，具体的做法就是两手抓住扶杆打开肩膀往下压。金珉奎的背总是很僵硬，温柔严格的小徐老师就常辅助他。小徐老师会抱住他的肩膀，再用一条细细的腿压住他的膝盖不让动。小徐老师靠过来时香香的，是和他的声音一样的奶香，再加上几乎要缠上来的那条细直长腿，经常让金珉奎做龌龊下流的梦，梦见小徐老师被自己和练习室里的其他人一起凌辱，瘦弱白皙的身体上挂满了不知道是谁的精液，平日里疏离的老师在欲望面前荡妇一般地浅唱低吟。  
有段时间他总做这样的梦，总是有很多人一起分享他的小徐老师，大家把老师干得哭都哭不出声。那时的他胆子还很小，也没想过小徐老师原来也喜欢他，所以连意淫也要假想出很多人一起才敢下手。但是当金珉奎真的得到小徐老师后就再没妄想过这些——老师太可爱了，他才不要和别人分享。  
“嗯…珉奎…”小奶音委屈巴巴地传过来，徐明浩焦急又害羞地回过头看金珉奎。  
真是太不像话了，他居然走神了，在这种时候。  
金珉奎在心里给了自己两巴掌。  
不能让老师等，老师喜欢积极主动的孩子。  
金珉奎掀开那件欲盖弥彰的衬衣，挤出大半瓶润滑液，润滑液像稀释过的奶油，带着微微的乳黄色，淋在蜜桃一样的臀部上让人各种意义上的食欲大振。  
没有男人能抵抗得住此情此景，更别提本身就带有“徐明浩抵抗力-1000”debuff的金珉奎。最原始的 欲望迅速饱胀，变成跨间沉甸甸的一团。  
保持着羞耻姿势已经多时的小徐老师不好意思再回头看，低头听见后方传来腰带叮当作响的声音就已经羞得脚趾蜷缩，等感受到那根炙热“啪”一下弹到自己的臀部上时，几乎要捂着脸逃开。  
饱满的性器精神勃勃地在臀缝里摩擦，愈发加快的速度把粘稠的润滑剂打出细细的泡沫来，泡沫又很快地破裂开，发出哔哔啵啵的爆破音。那些淫荡的泡沫好像就在自己耳边炸开一般，小徐老师听着听着，觉得自己也变得奇怪了。  
金珉奎看见自己胀得发紫的龟头在蜜桃的峡湾里沉浮，顶端已经渗出预兆的清液。老师好会夹，润滑剂带来的触感也过于舒服，这样下去怕是要白白送出去一枪。  
于是他扶着阴茎换了个角度刺进去，但没有做过扩张的后穴太紧，老师的身体也不愿意放松，怎么都不像是能戳进去的。  
“要、要扩张的吧…”善解人意的小徐老师道出了金珉奎心中所想。  
“嗯，这次老师自己来扩张吧。”金珉奎拉过小徐老师的一只手，撒娇地晃了晃，“老师自己不是有做过吗？来一次嘛，做给我看。”  
放在平时，小徐老师绝对不会答应，搞不好提上裤子就要走，但是现在先不说他自己也欲火焚身，就单单是金珉奎故意撒娇的语气也让他抗拒不了。  
没办法，有的时候要适当给学生一点奖励嘛。小徐老师这么告诉自己，却忘记了自己总是“奖励”这个学生。  
但是在旁人面前扩张还是过于羞耻了，更别提还有个凶神恶煞的巨物悬在自己的手边，时不时就不怀好意地上来蹭一蹭。小徐老师好不容易才突破生理心理上的双重障碍，送进去一根手指。  
“唔…”小徐老师发出一声满意的叹息，抬起头时却和镜子里一脸淫荡的自己打了个照面，吓得他马上闭了眼。  
第二根手指蹭了好多润滑剂后才磨磨蹭蹭地进入。润滑剂要多带一点进去待会才会更舒服。  
纯情的小徐老师被自己的这个想法又吓了一跳，但腰却很诚实地扭了起来。  
两根手指模拟着性交进进出出着，渐入佳境的小徐老师动作越来越大胆，淫靡的水声从隐晦到放浪只用了短短几分钟的时间。  
小徐老师沉溺在自慰的快感里，几乎快要忘记还有个旁观者，直到一滩滚烫突然溅了自己满手。  
小徐老师懵懂地回头一看，金珉奎也正有些无辜地看着他。  
“对不起…老师自慰的样子太性感了，没有忍住…”金珉奎的语气越是真挚就越让小徐老师害羞。  
“这有什么好道歉的啊…”小徐老师娇嗔着，语气像是在反过来撒娇。  
看到自己满手的浊液，小徐老师心里浮上一丝尴尬。他本想在衣服上蹭掉，却又回想起自己之前口交时下意识吐掉了那滩腥呼呼的东西，结果金珉奎当时的表情简直像是要哭出来，仿佛做了天大的错事一样恨不得跪下来给他谢罪，给他留下了相当深刻的印象。  
大概在金珉奎的单线思维里，小徐老师吐掉了自己的精液=小徐老师不喜欢口交=自己强迫了他做不喜欢的事=小徐老师会讨厌他。  
这个笨蛋…小徐老师在心里暗骂。骂归骂，知道了他的心思那还是要做出什么来反馈的。  
喏——笨狗狗你看好了哦，这是你射出来的东西，我很喜欢，我喜欢得不得了，我要一点点地舔干净哦，我最喜欢和你做这种事了。  
小徐老师这么想着，然后伸出粉妍妍的小舌头轻轻舔了一下手背，一点点白星就被卷进小小的口中。  
嗯…真的好腥…还隐约发苦，那些大人看的小电影里果然都是骗人的。  
小徐老师很不喜欢腥味，但是当他看见金珉奎直直地盯着他，又呆愣愣地咽下去好大一口口水，觉得害羞之余又突然觉得那股味道没那么难忍受了。  
于是小徐老师就像小猫一样一下下地舔着手背，尽管害羞得要死但还是摆出楚楚可怜的目光和金珉奎对视——只是视线不能往下移，不然就会看见那个满布青筋的怪物，尺寸大得夸张，有些骇人。  
金珉奎无比感谢青春期时作息良好、饭量惊人、热爱运动的自己，发育优异的身体果然是一切幸福快乐的坚实基础，不然面对这么性感磨人的小徐老师怕是要丢掉好几条性命。  
等小徐老师完成“清理”之后，金珉奎几乎又要射出来。  
不行不行，不能再浪费了，他的小徐老师还饿着呢。  
金珉奎随便给自己找了这么个理由就急吼吼地把阴茎塞进了小徐老师还没有完全扩张的后穴里，刚探进去一个头就听见小徐老师痛得惊呼。  
“你…你慢一点…”老师的声音都在颤抖，看来是真的被弄疼了。金珉奎赶忙弯腰去吻小徐老师的发顶，双手抚摸他其他的敏感点来转移注意力。  
“老师，放松…不然进不去了哦。”金珉奎故意在他的耳边色情地喘气，因为他知道老师很吃这一套。  
又探进去一点，被润滑剂弄得湿漉漉的后穴简直就是华灯初上的秘密花园，让人流连忘返。湿滑紧致的内壁蠕动着吮吸，几乎要把金珉奎的魂儿都给吸出来。  
金珉奎忍了又忍，还是没敌得过可怕的快感，颇为不甘地泄在了半路。小徐老师敏感到极点的身体当然感受到了热流的灌洗，一种奇异的满足感涌上心头，要不是咬着手背逼自己不叫出来，他这会的叫声估计能把整栋楼的人都引过来。  
被精液填满的后穴更加色情了，软得像一团面糊，穴口同金珉奎交合的部位被两种不同的白挡得几乎看不见，却还在暧昧地翕动，幅度似乎比方才更快了。  
金珉奎在做爱上简直是天才，他趁着自己不应，在狭窄的甬道里活动比较轻松，就猛地一插到底，一下就顶到了那处敏感点，把小徐老师爽得腰都在抖。  
满是精液和润滑液的后穴实在太过舒服，阴茎在里面浅浅地剐蹭了两下就又迅速膨胀起来。徐明浩感受到嵌在身体里变大的阴茎，甚至能清晰的感受到上面暴起的青筋，强大的男性荷尔蒙让他产生了诡异的被征服欲。  
可金珉奎到底心疼小徐老师的腰，没敢动得太快，只浅浅地摩擦。但是这已足够，细水长流的快感有时反而更让人迷离。  
“唔…难受…”小徐老师奶声奶气地说。金珉奎知道，每当他发出这种声音就是在暗示自己动作该快点了。  
试探性地加快了幅度， 立刻得到了小徐老师更主动的回应。甬道吮吸得更厉害了，蜜桃样的小屁股也难耐地扭了起来。金珉奎没能及时刹住车，一不留神就把速度提到了最快。  
没有什么比在恋人的身体里极速驰骋更快乐的了，更何况恋人本身似也渐入佳境。金珉奎仰起头眯上眼，刺目的灯光高悬在头顶，配合上四面八方无死角的落地镜，有种两人在做什么色情表演的荒诞感。  
“珉奎…珉奎…”小徐老师短促地喊，声音被激烈的性爱动作撞得支离破碎。他不敢没那个力气喊得大声，略显虚弱的气音发出来很轻易就被两人肉体的碰撞声还有交合处淫靡的水声掩盖，但就是这几乎听不见的呼唤也大大刺激了金珉奎的兽欲，随着两下前所未有的用力顶撞，小徐老师哑着嗓子，低吟着射了出来。  
金珉奎单手捞起摇摇欲坠的小徐老师，用口舌去止住老师还未来得及发出的哭泣声。抬眼看向面前的镜子，一团朦胧的白溅开在小徐老师的腰腹上，一路舔舐着往下淌，而小徐老师的口中还残留着之前咽下肚的精液的味道，那是他心甘情愿被金珉奎占有的证明。  
含混不清的呻吟从两人的口中挤压着渗漏出来，随着交合的深深浅浅而律动，金珉奎在小徐老师的口中也模拟着性交，用舌头灵活地剐蹭、顶撞。双管齐下的快感把小徐老师搅成一滩春水，彻底褪去气力，挂在金珉奎的身上沉浮。  
金珉奎毫不费力地搂抱住老师的腰，另一只手抬起他的细细的腿，大开大合地操弄，每一次都完整地退出再撞入。精液和润滑剂黏糊糊地涂满了小徐老师挺翘的臀部，金珉奎的小腹贴上去时能感受到一片温柔的粘腻，抽离开时又会牵扯出情色的液柱。  
每次做爱时金珉奎都会感叹世界上怎么有这么合自己胃口的人，外貌是一流，声音是珍宝，就连那里也像是丈量着长出来的一般，不多不少刚刚好的距离。每次完整地没入徐老师的体内，金珉奎都会由衷地感谢爱神让两人相遇相识再相恋。  
“老师…明浩…我好爱你呀…”金珉奎喘着粗气在徐明浩的耳边说。  
对于徐明浩来说，被低声呼唤姓名再加上一句简单的我爱你，其效果绝对比任何干净的不干净的情话要来的凶猛。身体应激地挣扎了一下，后穴下意识地夹紧，嗓子里也发出奇怪的呻吟——他的身体，出于本能地，在催促金珉奎快点把自己占有。  
然后它就感受到掐在自己腰间和大腿上的那两只手骤然锁紧，几乎掐得他发痛的地步，接着体内那根炙热的阳具猛烈地颤抖了几下，在他来得及惊叫出声之前，滚烫的液体就在自己的肠壁里溅射开来。  
所有的欲望和爱意在一瞬间迸发出来，像是爆发的火山，岩浆飞升到顶端又迅速落下，缓缓填满每一道沟壑。  
共同到达顶端的两人发出满足的喟叹，赤裸的两具躯体仍贪恋泄欲后的温存，纠缠在一起此起彼伏地蠕动。  
徐明浩主动去寻找金珉奎的唇，像船只去寻找可以休憩的码头。  
金珉奎却轻轻避开了好不容易盼来的这个主动的吻，“明浩，明浩先回答我，你喜欢我吗？”  
同样的话到底要听几次才满意嘛…  
徐明浩在内心里犯嘀咕，但他太熟悉这只大型犬的脾气，如果在这种时候在这种问题上含混其辞，即使内心里感情确实跟明镜一样那也于事无补。  
于是他嘴角扬起一个温柔的弧度，看着他的眼睛一字一句地说：“喜欢，我最喜欢金珉奎了——现在可以给我亲亲了吗？”  
金珉奎满心欢喜地接受了这个缠绵甜蜜的吻。

“今天又要打扫好久的练习室…”开心完后金珉奎委屈巴巴地说。  
觉得自己的身体比练习室要乱七八糟一万倍的小徐老师：“你觉得这是谁害的啊。”


End file.
